


undesired tales 不願聽的故事

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Crying, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Non-consensual Describing of Sexual Acts, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 「我注意到你沒有心情聊天。」格林德沃說，一隻手指放到唇上假裝沉思。「那麼，好吧。我有個故事說給你聽。」「如你所知，我留著你的魔法安全部部長，你珍貴的左右手，作為我的小寵物。俗稱，性奴。」





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [undesired tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119506) by [kaiju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiju/pseuds/kaiju). 



> 授權：

　　「晚上好，皮克科瑞主席。」格林德沃慢條斯理道，走進關著她的冰冷地下室。令人聯想到中世紀的地牢——陰暗、冰冷、嚴酷。沒有光，沒有聲。寂靜使人惱怒，快要把她逼瘋。

　　她沒有回應，但為他的到來坐了起身。他把椅子拖到她囚室前，然後坐了下來。他的坐姿專制。他雙腿大開坐著，手肘放在椅子扶手。

　　格林德沃不加掩飾地盯著她，合嘴而笑，唇邊惡意滿滿勾起。「我好幾天沒見過你了。你在這裡過得怎樣？我知道比不上你奢華的伍爾沃思大廈，但我盡力了。」

　　皮克科瑞瞇眼看著他，不太肯定他想怎樣。

　　「我注意到你沒有心情聊天。」格林德沃說，一隻手指放到唇上假裝沉思。「那麼，好吧。我有個故事說給你聽。」

　　「如你所知，我留著你的魔法安全部部長，你珍貴的左右手，作為我小寵物。俗稱，性奴。」

　　皮克科瑞氣促。

　　「我知道，我知道。」格林德沃笑了，點頭同意。「不容易——相信我，但是你永遠不會知道他在奪魂咒底下多麼順從。」

　　「無論如何，我在他身上找了很多樂子。他受壓下的表現令人驚嘆，但我肯定你知道這點，你堆了那麼多工作給他。就在今天早上，我把他鎖在辦公桌底下，他漂亮的小嘴含住我的陰莖，吸吮到他臉頰凹進去。他的嘴唇又濕潤又粉紅又飽滿……那麼誘人。」

　　皮克科瑞本能地嘗試掩起耳朵，但手銬阻礙了她手臂移動。

　　「他不想做，當然。」他這樣說，仿佛能夠安慰她。「那個男人自尊心太強。但他不得不，如果他想活命。他抬頭看著我，用他那雙大大的狗狗眼，因為疲憊又紅又腫。然後我難以自制。我射在他嘴裡——好幾次。他想吐出來，但我逼他全吞了下去，然後舔乾淨他滴到地上那些。單是那副畫面，看著帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯那麼自負那麼高貴的男人順從地舔著地板，就讓我再次硬了。我在桌上要了他，面向上。我 _無情地_ 插進他體內時，銬在他手腕的鐵鏈刺進他背後。」格林德沃從牙齒間擠出話來。

　　「我的天啊，我的天啊，我的天啊。」賽拉菲娜絕望地喃喃道。

　　「我很驚訝他沒有流血。」他真心好奇道。

　　「他哭了，你知道嗎？他哀求我停下來，即使他知道我永遠不會。你真該看看我深深埋進他體內時他身體怎麼晃動。他看上去那麼……受傷。 _迷人_ 至極，我忍不住把牙刺進他的頸。他的味道那麼甜美。他的乞求不曾停竭。將我逼至極限，我射在他體內，就像射在他嘴裡那樣。他身體內部。」格林德沃吸了口氣，愉悅地顫抖。「灼熱得難以忍受，幾乎要燒起來。」

　　「求求你別說了。」皮克科瑞衝口道，雙眼噙淚。

　　「這就是他乞求的樣子。」格林德沃雙眼閃爍，像孩子一樣，他回味那刻，才續道。「他現在也在等我。就在他睡房裡。我對他用了無聲無息，所以他什麼聲音也發不出來，但我肯定他會哭得比上次更慘。我鎖起他四肢——攤開他就像海星一樣，在他陰莖上放了緊緊的環。我對幾樣死物施了魔法，讓它們輪流進出他體內，每一次每一下都撞上他的前列腺。這樣一來，他就會鬆動準備好容納我。我相信他這時候已經乞求著釋放了。已經……」格林德沃裝作看了看腕上的錶。「五個小時了？」

　　「為什麼你要告訴我？」

　　格林德沃草草推開椅子，突然站了起來。椅腳吱嘎劃過地板。他信步到她囚室前面，低頭看著他。「 _因為_ ，主席女士。這樣我就能毀掉你們兩個。」

　　淚水從她雙眼溢出，她閉上眼睛，只希望再也聽不見他說話。

　　「我明天早上回來，又或者等到下週告訴你更多。」他頓了頓。「他擔心你，你知道嗎？他求我不要告訴你。他提出主動 _侍候_ 我只為阻止我告訴你。但我從來不是很好的聽眾，對嗎？」格林德沃輕輕笑了，然後幻影移形。


End file.
